


Rescue Run

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [8]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-12
Updated: 2011-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off just found a derelict shuttle and rescued it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Run

**Author's Note:**

> As of this piece, I give up and admit I have a series on my hand, though its updates will continue to be sporadic. Check the header for the series link, to see the rest of this story, written as requests and prompt responses.

Blast Off was at peace. The Autobots were driven into their holes, fighting among themselves for the last scraps of power, and Megatron had agreed the need for new resources was a pressing concern. While he would have loved to have Starscream at his side for this exploration, he could wait. Their time would come when the scientist was no longer needed by their leader.

The shuttle heard the muted song of an entropy event, and even though he was supposed to be looking for viable energy, he shifted his course to map it out. Some entropic phenomena were expansive and it was always best to map them out as well as compare the data to previous explorations, to determine the rate of expansion, if any. With all his sensors open to the event horizon, it was impossible to miss the bulk of a ship drifting closer to the dangerous pull.

While Blast Off was never fully at ease with others, outside a select few, he was also not a mech designed to allow suffering or pointless deactivation. He calculated the vectors three times, out of respect to the newly forged bond with his partner on Cybertron, and for the ever-present connection to his gestalt. Convinced he could make the tether-capture and tow without getting caught in any stray gravitational fluctuations, Blast Off activated his thrusters quite precisely and flew toward the floating vessel.

The surprising thing was that the vessel he had pulled free proved an equal in size to himself once it was free of the sensor distortion induced by the entropic event. In fact, Blast Off found the vessel dimensions matching an older frame class, down to the heavily armored and armed modifications. He was intrigued, as the long range exploration and scientific discovery class had vanished before the war even began, disgusted by growing divisions in the classes of their native world. Nearly all the transport class fliers had chosen exile over remaining with a doomed and dying planet.

Once at a safe distance from the event horizon, Blast Off maneuvered carefully to get the other shuttle aligned for a proper tethering, intending to take him back for assistance. They were not so far from Cybertron for that to be a difficulty at all, and Blast Off settled, unaware that the derelict shuttle he towed was slowly gathering energy from the photons of the stars they passed, nanites hard at work on rebooting systems.

All Blast Off thought was how good it was to help a fellow space-faring Cybertronian.


End file.
